The long term objective of this study is to make available wearable tactile aids with eight or more channels and with suitable performance, size and convenience characteristics to meet the requirements of the market. The immediate task is to assess the potential of a specific type of vibrator element for use in an integrated stimulator array consisting of eight or more vibrators. Additionally, a zero axis crossing technique would be examined for applicability as a spectral analyser in wearable tactile aids. Field experience in the last two years with a single channel aid leaves no doubt that the tactile modality is effective for helping the profoundly deaf. Particularly for children, the tactile modality is an effective and safe alternative to cochlear implants. At the same time, comparative evaluations of single and multiple-channel aids indicate that multichannel aids are superior to single channel aids. It would be our intent to offer these devices for sale commercially when the development is complete.